The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 4 TGMF
by AWMonopolyMan 000
Summary: The WMM Gets The Help Of THE GREATEST STORYTELLER EVER DOREMI BOY 178!  Also Ristar Joins Up With The WMM & Gang.  Rated T For Battles & To Be Safe!  The Subtitle Is The Greenling Mech Fight
1. 1: Title 4

The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 4 The Greenling Mech Fight

You Know The Drill By Now. I Don't Own Any Characters From Magical Doremi, Nor Any Characters I Took From Code Lyoko, Nor ANY Characters I Took From ristar!

Special Guest Star THE GREATEST STORYTELLER EVER DOREMI BOY 178! Also Ristar Will Be With Us This Time.

By The WMM Himself Aaron Jacob Wolf


	2. 2: Chapter1The Arrival Of Doremi Boy 178

Chapter 1 The Arrival Of Doremi Boy 178

As Usual The WMM Had Returned To Port Mystic To Tell Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn That The Greenlings Had Formed A Mech & Had Grown Really Big. Also The WMM Said This "PORTAL GO"! Then Who Came Actually Surprised Some BUT Not Others. It Was THE GREATEST STORYTELLER EVER Doremi Boy 178! Doremi Boy 178 Had A Dark Blue Witchling Outfit As Well As A Fairy Named Poko & Had A Wandawhirl That Saw A Lot Of Action. Doremi Boy 178 Had Known Us Already So He Joined Us & He Said "It Going To Be Great Fighting With THE WMM & Gang As Well Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn. The WMM Said This "You Are A Great Man".

The End Of Chapter 1!


	3. 3: Chapter 2 Ristar Arrives

Chapter 2 Ristar Arrives

The WMM & Gang As Well As Doremi Boy 178 As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn As Well As Prince Zombie, Mr. Woodsnake, & Mr. Bankums All Were Ready To Head To Inkster Mystic BUT The WMM Had To Get One More Person. So The WMM Said This "PORTAL GO"! & Out Of The Portal Came Ristar BUT Also Came 3 Of Ristar's Biggest Rivals Appeared. The Punch Master, The Snake Bot, & Greedy.

The End Of Chapter 2!


	4. 4: Chapter 3 The Return To InksterMystic

Chapter 3 The Return To Inkster Mystic

The WMM & Gang Along With Doremi Boy 178, As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn, As Well As Ristar All Were Ready To Go When Doremi Boy 178 Asked Me This "Will I Get To Fight As Well"? The WMM Said This "Of Course You Will" Doremi Boy 178 Thanked Me & I Said This "PORTAL GO"! So Everyone Headed To Inkster Mystic.

The End Of Chapter 3!


	5. 5: Chapter 4 Fighting The Punch Master

Chapter 4 Fighting The Punch Master

The WMM The WMM & Gang Along With Doremi Boy 178, As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn, As Well As Ristar Continued Their Journey Through Inkster Mystic When The Punch Master Arrived. The WMM Asked This "HOW DID YOU GET HERE"? The Punch Master Said This "You Left The Portal Open & The Rest Of Our Gang Are Here To". So The First Fight Began. Doremi Boy 178 Used A Spell. Also The WMM Used A Death Bringer Flash Bomb Along With That Spell & The Punch Master Was Taken Out. The WMM & Doremi Boy 178 High Fived Each Other & Continued Along.

The End Of Chapter 4!


	6. 6: Chapter 5 Fighting The Snake Bot

Chapter 5 Fighting The Snake Bot

The WMM & Gang Along With Doremi Boy 178, As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn, As Well As Ristar Continued Through Inkster Mystic When The Snake Bot Arrived. So The Second Battle Began. Doremi 178 Used A Spell That Disabled The Snake Bot's Shield & The WMM Used His Force Powers To Remove The Weapons From The Snake Bot. So Ristar Took Out The Snake Bot. The WMM & Doremi Boy 178 Went To Shake Each Others Hands & They Headed Off Again.

The End Of Chapter 5!


	7. 7: Chapter 6 Fighting Greedy

Chapter 6 Fighting Greedy

The WMM & Gang Along With Doremi Boy 178, As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn, As Well As Ristar Continued Through Inkster Mystic When Greedy Shown Up. So The Third Battle Began. Ristar Wanted To Take Out Greedy By Himself So We Let Him. Greedy Used His Space Orbs But Ristar Smacked Them. Greedy Went To Fight But Ristar Smacked Greedy Out. Ristar Kept Smacking Greedy Until He Was Sucked Into Another Black Hole So The WMM & Gang Went To The Tower & Entered The Code DOREMI & They Headed To Where The Greenling Mech Was.

The End Of Chapter 6!


	8. 8: Chapter 7 Fighting The Greenling Mech

Chapter 7 Fighting The Greenling Mech

The WMM & Gang Along With Doremi Boy 178, As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn, As Well As Ristar Had Found The Greenling Mech's Castle In Inkster MI. So The WMM & Master X Went Into Master X's Indestructible Mech, The Zombie King In The Zombie 1, Toothzilla In The Acid 1, Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn, As Well As Doremi Boy 178 In The Witchling Mech, & Ristar In The Ristar 2. So The Final Battle Began. It Was A 1 Sided Fist Fight Where The WMM & Everyone Taking The Greenling Mech Out. So The WMM & Everyone Had A Party!

The End Of Chapter 7!


	9. 9: Chapter 8 Sending Everyone Back

Chapter 8 Sending Everyone Back

So The WMM Said This "TTFN To All Of You I Will See You All Again One Day". He Also Said This "PORTAL GO"! So Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn All Went Back To Port Mystic. While Doremi Boy 178 Went Back To His Home. While Ristar Went Back To Protect His Lands. The WMM Knew He Would Head Back To Port Mystic Again.

THE END!


End file.
